


Perfect II

by Tayla36



Series: Perfect [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-27
Updated: 2002-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe reflects on his relationship with Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect II

## Perfect II

by Tayla

The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

"Perfect" was just supposed to be a one shot thing, but a few people gave me some feedback requesting a sequel, and that woke up the plot bunny . . . 

Perfect 

He's perfect. 

I'm watching him get dressed. He's very graceful, moving around the room, almost as if he were still dancing. He disappears into the bathroom for a few minutes. I might have dozed off, because all of the sudden he's leaning over me, his soft lips brushing mine in a gentle kiss, then harder, his tongue demanding entrance, plundering my mouth the way he did my body a little while ago. 

He is perfect. 

We could be so perfect together 

But he never stays the whole night. 

I asked him once, why he won't stay. I want him to stay, want to see him in the morning light with his hair a mess and his eyes bleary. Bleary because he hasn't gotten enough sleep because we made love most of the night. I want to serve him breakfast in bed, and share a coffee mug, and share the shower. I would drop him off at the Academy and go into work with a smile on my face and the love bites showing proudly so everyone would know, so even his partner would know and eat his heart out. 

But he always goes home. 

I asked him to move in, to stay with me. 

But he won't. 

He warned me not to fall in love with him. That he could only give me his body, not his heart. Someone else already has his heart, though the fool doesn't know it. 

Ellison. 

I turn over and bury my face in the pillow so I won't have to here the door close as he leaves me to go back to his perfect partner. 

* * *

End Perfect II by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
